Encore
by Isha-libran
Summary: Inuyasha was shocked by the utter seriousness in Sesshomaru's gaze. "This is the only time I will give you a warning. Never mention her name to me." What on earth had happened to Rin?  Currently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Title: Encore

Ship:Sesshomaru/Rin

Timeline: Post Naraku. Kinda AU.

Rating: M

A/N: Inu Yasha doesn't belong to me—I own absolutely nothing, and I'm making no money off this, so please don't sue me, thanks.

--

Chapter 1

'How is it that anytime we seem to be drawing in on Naraku, you have to go back to your time?'

'That's not true! In fact, almost _everytime_ I have to go, he seems to have gone into hiding!'

Sango sighed as she took her seat between Shippo and Miroku.

'They're still at it?' she said in tones of weary disbelief.

'Shippo has even bet me that it will be ten minutes before this is resolved,' the monk replied with a smile.

'With or without an 'osuwari' command?' she asked dryly, as the other two chuckled. 'So, let me guess. Kagome-chan wants to go home to her time, and Inuyasha is…_reluctant _to let her go?'

'What else?'

Sango sighed as she leaned back on her hands and watched the sparring couple.

'Perhaps this has something to do with the fact that Inuyasha is afraid Kagome-chan will meet that Houjo person again?'

Miroku tilted his head in mock thought. 'Perhaps, my lovely Sango. But don't let him know that you have guessed his big secret,' he warned her, with a twinkle of amusement in his eye. 'Especially since Kagome-sama is yet to catch on.'

'I promise his secret will be safe with me. Has Kaede-baba invited us to dinner?'

'Yes she has!'

Shippo smiled excitedly as he started telling her about the menu for the evening, and the three of them ignored the argument continuing five feet away from them.

It was much later, when they were exclaiming over Kaede's cooking skills that the topic came up again.

'Guys, I'm going to be gone for a few days,' Kagome said, looking around at the little group gathered in the hut. 'I need to get some supplies for when we finally face Naraku, plus Mama told me I'm going to be counselled so I can choose a career after I graduate school.'

'You need to _choose _a career?' Miroku asked, his eyebrows raised. 'You're a miko.'

Kagome smiled a little bitterly. 'Unfortunately, there's no requirement for mikos in _my_ time.'

'I can see why a career would be a problem, then,' Sango replied thoughtfully. 'I was born into the taijya business, I never even thought of anything else…' she went on with a frown.

'Alright already! Enough about that damned school! You can go after breakfast tomorrow,' Inuyasha snapped.

'_Thank_ you,' Kagome said sarcastically.

'I'd never hear the end of it, otherwise,' the hanyou went on with poor grace, which made her glare at him.

'Wouldn't it be a good idea for _you _to go along with her, Inuyasha?' Miroku smoothly added, and Sango smiled at the definite look of relief that crossed the hanyou's face. He's glad someone _else_ came up with the idea, she thought as she supressed a smile.

'Keh.'

Which everyone took to mean as an affirmative, so on that note, the discussion moved onto other matters.

--

'Come on,' Inuyasha said with ill disguised impatience as he waited for Kagome to say goodbye to their friends.

'Be good while I'm away, Shippo-chan!'

'Bring me back some more of those sweets, Kagome!'

With a last wave, she turned away, and Inuyasha sighed as she shouldered her bag higher on her shoulder.

'Ready,' she said, smiling at him, and he curled one arm firmly around her waist as they both jumped down the well.

She experienced the now familiar sense of disorientation as they travelled through the centuries that separated her world from the one she had just left, and then their feet had touched solid ground.

She looked up at the walls before her, and sighed as she adjusted the backpack on her shoulders. The climb up was suddenly looking a lot more tiring than usual.

'Give that here,' Inuyasha said, taking the backpack from her and climbing the walls.

She followed with a smile, thanking him as she did so.

'Keh. What's in this, anyway? Smells terrible!'

'It's that old uniform of mine—the one that got oni guts all over it from your 'wind scar' attack the other day,' she reminded him as she threw a leg over the lip of the well. 'Lucky I always carry a set of spare clothing, or else you'd have had a pretty rough few days, what with that senstitive nose of yours,' she giggled. 'I tried washing the blood away, but it didn't really work…I just hope my mother can get the stains out or I'll have to junk it.'

'We'll worry about clothing later,' he replied as they both headed to the house. 'Do you think your mother could make some ramen?'

She opened her mouth to reply, but came up short at the sudden sensation of demonic energy washing over her.

'What is it, wench?'

'Inuyasha,' she said, clutching his arm and turning alarmed eyes toward him, 'do you feel that?'

'What do you—' He broke off as his nose twitched, and then his own eyes widened.

'What the _hell_?'

Even as she watched, he brandished Tessaiga and whirled about, scanning the courtyard intently. In a moment, his eyes widened further, if it was possible, and he looked down at the ground.

'I think it's coming from here,' she whispered, as his gaze met hers.

'Let's find out,' he said grimly, as he sheathed his sword, and set to work digging up the ground with his claws.

In a few moments, he had unearthed what looked to be a large, wooden box.

'What is _that_?'

Her mother and grandfather had come out to investigate when they had heard all the noise, and they were both staring in disbelief.

'Is it a part of the shrine?'

Her grandfather shook his head, and all four of them looked at each other in puzzlement.

'I can sense _very_ strong demonic energy from inside it,' Kagome whispered, even as Inuyasha stooped forward with a cry.

'That's the family crest! This belonged to the House of the West!'

His gaze met her own confused one.

'You don't think—'

Inuyasha said nothing, flexing his fingers as he reached for the wood. He jerked his hands back at the contact, glaring at his hands in amazement.

'That thing zapped me!'

'Mama, Oji-san, maybe you'd better go inside,' Kagome called nervously. If Inuyasha couldn't open it, it had to be because there was spiritual power holding the container closed.

If whatever was inside had been _sealed_ in…

Reluctantly, her family moved indoors, and she silently thanked her stars that Souta was still at school.

'I think I should try,' she said to Inuyasha, who drew Tessaiga as she bent to cautiously open the wooden box.

There was a brief flare of spiritual power, but it died beneath her fingertips, and she slowly pried the lid off.

With a gasp, she drew back, and Inuyasha stared.

'Well, shit.'

Lying inside was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

--

A/N: There is more to come. Thanks for reading, all concrit is very welcome. : )

I do not know if Japanese middle/high schools offer career counselling, apologies if I have just bent reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Inuyasha.' Kagome's voice was no more than a whisper. 'Do you think he's he dea—'

'No,' he replied, feeling unsettled at the very suggestion that Sesshomaru might be dead. 'I can hear his heart beating…but it's very faint.'

'He's…asleep?'

'I think so.'

'But how did he get here?' Kagome asked, her confusion plain in her voice. 'It looks like he's been here for _years_, but I've never sensed him before, and neither have you.'

'Wait a minute,' Inuyasha said suddenly, as he noticed something strange. 'What's that on his chest?' He reached forward, and snatched his hand back at the sudden zap.

'_You_ look,' he grumbled at her, licking his injured fingers.

Kagome reached forward hesitantly, plucking the piece of paper from between Sesshomaru's fingers.

_Forgive me, uncle._

She frowned, and handed it to Inuyasha.

'Uncle?' he said, staring at her in confusion. 'What the _hell_—'

That was as far as he got before he felt a flare of youki, and pushed Kagome behind him. He hefted the Tessaiga, unsure whether he should really draw his sword on his brother. They had been getting along, these last few days, and the demon lord had even been helpful to them in his own way…

Sesshomaru's golden eyes snapped open, and then he was up and out of the coffin so fast that he was but a blur.

He turned to meet his gaze, and Inuyasha raised his sword higher.

Sesshomaru was angry. He could see it in the youki that emanated from him, buffeting his hair around him in angry swirls.

'Inuyasha,' he growled, 'where is she?'

'You're not getting near her!'

Those maddened eyes narrowed, and behind him, Kagome gasped, no doubt at the renewed surge of furious energy surging around the angry demon lord.

'I will not ask again. _Where is she_?'

He said nothing, determined to protect Kagome with his life. It made no sense that Sesshomaru would want to suddenly attack her, but then his brother had always been difficult to fathom.

Sesshomaru raised his hand, and Inuyasha cringed in anticipation of feeling that damned energy whip he'd always hated.

'Sakura!' his brother bellowed.

Inuyasha blinked.

'Sakura!' Sesshomaru repeated, sounding even angrier, if it was possible. 'Would you leave your parents to face my wrath? Face me with honour!'

'Parents?' Kagome said shakily behind him, and Inuyasha lowered his sword in consternation.

'So be it. You, Inuyasha, shall feel my wrath in your daughter's stead,' Sesshomaru intoned with an airy wave of his hand, and his whip cracked through the air a moment later.

'Daughter? What is he _talking_ about?' Kagome shrieked, even as he wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped, barely escaping the energy whip. It seemed his brother's anger had made his attack sloppy.

Inuyasha said nothing, his mind in a whirl. Daughter? Could it be that…

'No! Mama! Oji-chan! Go back inside!'

He dropped to the ground to see that Kagome's family had re-entered the courtyard, no doubt on hearing all the commotion. He leaped to stand before them, drawing his sword and making it clear to his brother that he meant to protect them.

Sesshomaru, however, seemed to have been turned into stone, staring at the four of them with narrowed eyes. He took a sudden deep breath, and looked around himself for the first time.

He took in the changed skyline, the skyscrapers rising in the city below them, and the shrine he stood in.

'Where am I?' he asked, his claws glowing a faint green.

'You're—you're five hundred years in the future,' Kagome replied in a small voice.

--

'The future?'

Kagome stared at the sudden shock that darted across Sesshomaru's face. She swallowed, and repeated, 'Yes, in the future. This is _my_ time.'

'Sesshomaru, what the hell is going on? We just saw you with Rin—'

There was a _crack_! And Sesshomaru's whip lashed out, catching Inuyasha across the chest. Kagome screamed when she saw that suddenly, Sesshomaru was impossibly close, looming over his brother as he picked him up with one hand.

'You _dare_…'

'Let me go, you bastard!'

'Sessh—'

Kagome shivered as she broke off. She had seen Inuyasha's brother angry before. She had even seen him furious.

This time, though, Sesshomaru seemed _beside_ himself with fury.

'I told you—_never_ speak that name!'

'What are you talking about?' Inuyasha railed as he struggled against his brother's grip. 'Sesshomaru, you bastard, have you finally gone mad?'

Kagome reached automatically for her bow and her arrows, and then remembered that she had left them behind in Sango's safe keeping. Her head was spinning, even as she tried to think of a way to get Inuyasha away from his furious brother.

Sakura…_daughter_…

'Sesshomaru,' she said softly, creeping forward slowly.

'Kagome, get back!' Inuyasha cried, but she ignored him.

'Sesshomaru,' she repeated, 'I don't know what happened to you, but…there's no one called Sakura here…and the last time we saw you, you had just gone after Magatsuhi.'

That got his attention.

'Magatsuhi,' he repeated softly. He slackened his grip on Inuyasha's throat, and let his brother fall to the floor.

'It has been nearly twenty years since I heard that name,' he said quietly.

She gasped. 'Twenty years? Sesshomaru, what…'

That was as far as she got before he turned, and with a graceful leap, he took to the skies.

--

It was a long time before Sesshomaru returned.

Dusk had since fallen, and they had had their dinner. Kagome's mother and grandfather had gone to bed, but Inuyasha was waiting on the roof of the shrine, his sword at the ready, unable to sleep while his brother still roamed the night.

Kagome was in her own bed, he could hear her tossing and turning restlessly.

She was as unsettled by the events of the evening as he was.

After Sesshomaru had disappeared, the four of them had stared at his retreating back for a few moments, before Kagome had leaped forward.

'Wait!' she had called, and though Inuyasha was sure his brother had heard her, he made no move to stop.

'Inuyasha, you have to stop him!' she had cried, and he had shaken his head. There were times when Sesshomaru absolutely could _not_ be pushed any further, and this was one of those times.

'If I go after him now, I'll just end up with a hole in my gut,' he had said to her, and she had frowned at him.

They had had an uneasy dinner, with Souta arriving shortly after Sesshomaru had left. The boy had quickly been filled in on the situation, and while at first he had been thrilled at the idea of meeting a full youkai, Kagome had managed to impress upon him the extremely _dangerous_ nature of this particular taiyoukai.

Inuyasha huffed. The kid practically worshipped him, but he had still been more taken with the idea of a full demon. Story of his life.

He stiffened as he caught the scent of his brother approaching, and looked up just in time to dart out of the way of Sesshomaru's landing.

'Geez,' he grumbled. 'Would it have killed you to give me a warning?'

His brother raised an eyebrow. 'If you need a warning, you do not deserve one.'

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Yes, Sesshomaru was back to normal.

'Where is your miko?'

He narrowed his eyes. 'What do you want with Kagome?'

'I have some questions she must answer.'

'What questions?'

His brother did not answer, he merely stared out at the skyline of the city. He waited for a while, before grinding his teeth irritably. He'd have no luck. When Sesshomaru was in one of his moods, you almost had to pry the words out of his mouth. With a huff, he crossed his arms, and turned to face the city himself.

'Well, you have to wait until morning. She's sleeping now.'

'Sleeping?'

Again with that damned eyebrow.

'Yes, sleeping,' he snapped. 'She's a human, and that's what humans _do_ in the nights. Or doesn't R—'

Sesshomaru turned to fix him with eyes gone so cold that he actually broke off.

'This is the only time I will give you a warning, Inuyasha. _Never_ mention _her_ name to me.'

He was shocked by the utter seriousness in Sesshomaru's gaze. He knew then, that if he were to try and push this one rule, he would surely pay for it with his life.

What on earth had happened to Rin?

And, more importantly, how had Sesshomaru ended up here? Was the well allowing him through, too? Kagome was the only one who could perhaps answer that.

It seemed he had to wait for daybreak for his answers, too.

'Fair enough,' he replied, turning back to look out at the city.

--

A/N: I know Sesshomaru doesn't have the Energy Whip in the manga, but I just had to include it. Because, seriously, that has to be the Coolest Weapon in the history of Cool Weapons.

Many thanks to all those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Is it not time, yet?'

Inuyasha stirred a little as he turned to face his brother. They had spent the night on the roof of the Higurashi shrine, silently staring out into the night as they had waited for dawn to come. It had been peaceful—a rare thing between them.

'I don't think so,' he said, as he cocked an ear. 'No one is awake yet.'

He turned to see Sesshomaru staring at his ears with an unfathomable expression. 

'What?' he asked irritably. He knew his brother's opinions of his hanyou heritage, but he had never before been _stared_ at silently. It was creepy. Predictably enough, Sesshomaru said nothing in reply, turning away to glance at the sun as it came up over the horizon.

'So this is your miko's world,' he said after a moment, as the sun glinted off a hundred glass windows. 'It is nothing like the one I knew.'

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the obvious statement, but nodded anyway. Now he could hear someone stirring downstairs in the house. It sounded like Kagome's mother…

'Another hour, I guess,' he said to his still silent brother. 'Before we go down to them, though, tell me, how exactly did you end up here?'

'I would prefer, Inuyasha, not to repeat myself. You shall wait until your miko is awake.'

He rolled his eyes again. He had expected nothing less from Sesshomaru, but it was irritating, nonethless. 'She's not _my_ miko,' he grumbled half heartedly as he turned away to face the city with a huff.

--

'Mama,' Kagome said exasperatedly, 'for the last time! Sesshomaru will not have any food you offer him! In fact, I don't even want you, Souta or Oji-san anywhere _near_ him! You don't seem to understand just how dangerous he really is!'

'Oh, come now, Kagome,' her mother replied. 'Surely he can't be that different from Inuyasha, and_ he's_ always gotten along well with us.'

'Mama, they may be brothers, but they are nothing alike!' she went on as she trailed after her happily humming mother, trying to make her understand. 'Sesshomaru doesn't even _like_ humans!'

'You mean he's an evil demon?' her grandfather asked excitedly. 'Come on, Souta, we must excorcise this one!'

'No, Oji-san—'

The two of them ignored her entirely as they trotted off, chattering excitedly about what they would need to rid the Higurashi household of its resident demon, even as she called after them.

'I made eggs and miso soup, but I'm making a little ramen as well, in case he has Inuyasha's tastes,' her mother went on, calling her attention back to the issue at hand. She threw up her hands in exasperation as her mother shook her head in affectionate horror at the idea of anyone having ramen for breakfast.

'Mama, I am telling you, he will not—and he cannot—come into this house!'

'Hmmm! Something sure smells good! Is it ramen?'

'Inuyasha!'

She hurried to his side and drew him away from his silent brother. 'What is he _doing_ here?' she hissed at him, watching apprehensively as Sesshomaru's eyes followed her mother around the room.

'We waited until you guys were awake,' he replied, looking at her puzzledly. 'We need to know how he got here, remember?'

'I realise that,' she whispered, 'but I don't like the idea of him being down here with Souta…and Mama…'

'I have no quarrel with them. There is no honour in killing women and children.'

Kagome jumped when Sesshomaru spoke, both she and Inuyasha spinning to face him.

'Sorry?' her mother turned around, looking at the taiyoukai quizzically.

His eyes slid to meet hers, and Kagome paled. She had forgotten about his hearing. 

'No, there isn't,' Inuyasha said as he looked at Sesshomaru, breaking the tense silence. Something seemed to pass between them in that gaze, because he nodded a moment later as if satisfied. He then turned to the food before him and smiled. 'I'm starving, can we eat now?'

'Of course, dear!' 

Kagome watched as her mother beamed, and continued to set the table. She blinked, unable to believe that things had been cleared up so simply.

'You may eat after you have answered my questions,' Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha glared at him. 'No, we can't!' 

'Mama has to leave for work and Souta has to go to school,' Kagome interjected before the two brothers could break the fragile peace that had fallen. 'We need to eat now or we'll be late.'

'What about you?' Inuyasha asked, turning to face her. 'Aren't you going to go to school, too?'

She shook her head as her eyes slid to the taiyoukai standing silently by the door. She still didn't trust him with her grandfather, besides, there was no way she could leave Inuyasha alone with his brother.

Sesshomaru's expression had not changed, but the _jyaki_ flaring about his figure made her realise that he was annoyed at having to wait. He said nothing, however, as he turned and left them to their meal.

'Wait,' she called, and he stopped, though he did not turn to face her. 'Don't you want to eat something?' she asked, stumbling over her words. But then, never had she thought she'd one day be forcing her hospitality on _Sesshomaru_.

He did not reply, and she shrugged as he slid the doors open and left the room.

--

Once her grandfather had been convinced that Sesshomaru did not need to be _excorcised_—Kagome shuddered at the thought of what the youkai would have done to the old man, had he tried—she and Inuyasha settled him in his own room, leaving him happily puttering about his relics and artifacts, and made their way outside.

It had been strange to see Sesshomaru descending from the roof, he had simply taken a leap and touched down, even as she had gasped and looked around to make sure no one else had seen him.

'Please don't _do_ that!' she hissed at him, and he frowned at her, lifting an eyebrow in silent enquiry. 

'The neighbours might see you!' she huffed, as Inuyasha chuckled softly at her side. No doubt he was amused by her not very successful attempts at keeping Sesshomaru in line.

Sesshomaru said nothing in reply, but the derisive curl of his lip told her very eloquently exactly what he thought of her neighbours.

She sighed as she turned away. She really could have expected nothing else. 'Can we get down to business?' she asked, changing the subject as she led the two brothers into her home. She waited until they were well settled before turning to Sesshomaru. 'How did you get here?'

He raised an eyebrow at her. 'That is something that _you_ should tell me.'

'Me?' she exclaimed, sharing a baffled look with Inuyasha. 'We didn't even know you were here until yesterday!'

A frown crossed Sesshomaru's face, and he turned away from them. 'Your daughter is responsible for this,' he said softly in a tone of discovery, eyes narrowing in anger.

_Daughter!_ Hearing the word again caused her heart to pound, and Kagome took a deep breath.

'Sesshomaru—'

'_What _are you talking about?'

She glared at Inuyasha when he cut her off, but turned to face his brother again. He was silent for a long moment, and her nerves had just been brought to breaking point when he spoke again.

'When Naraku is defeated,' he said, turning to her—Kagome sucked in a breath at his words—'you choose to stay with Inuyasha in Edo.'

She was stunned, and nothing in the world could have induced her to look at Inuyasha now. All her being was concentrated on Sesshomaru, and what he was still saying.

'In time, you have a daughter,' he went on, lips twisted in anger. 'Sakura. She was the one to seal me, obviously.'

'But why?' Kagome cried, shaking her head at the unbelievable things he was telling them. 'Why would she do such a thing?'

'I've never heard such a load of bullshit in all my life!' Inuyasha cried before he could answer, scowling at his brother. 

'You doubt my word? Or that your miko would chose to wed you?'

Kagome's gaze snapped itself to Inuyasha's, and he turned red before looking quickly at his brother.

'Look, Sesshomaru, none of this makes any sense. Even if what you say is true and our d-daughter,' he stumbled over the word, 'sealed you—why would she do it?' He narrowed his eyes. 'What did _you_ do to make her do it?'

'This Sesshomaru does not have to explain his actions to the likes of you,' the taiyoukai replied, voice bored. 'Suffice it to say that your _daughter_,' he sneered, 'is the one at fault.'

'Forget about whose fault it is for a moment,' Kagome cried, not wanting to explore the concept of her _daughter_ any longer. 'How he got here is more important!' She turned to Sesshomaru worriedly. 'I didn't sense you until just yesterday; we need to find out how you masked yourself from me for so long. It might affect us when we take on Naraku.'

'Yeah,' Inuyasha replied, breaking off the glare directed at his brother. 'We sensed you as soon as we climbed out of the well—'

'Well?'

'The bone-eater's well,' he said impatiently, and Sesshomaru nodded. 

'It's how I get from here to your world,' Kagome explained, and Inuyasha glared at her, obviously telling her to keep the information to herself, but she ignored him. 'The well is part of our shrine, and I fell into it one day, which is how I got to the feudal era in the first place.' 

'Go on,' Sesshomaru said, flicking some lint off his sleeve, and she supressed the urge to roll her eyes as she continued.

'I only sensed you yesterday, and Inuyasha caught your scent soon after, which made us dig you up—'

'Yeah,' Inuyasha interrupted at his brother's frown. 'You were buried in some sort of box type thing, with the family crest on it. That's why we opened it in the first place.'

'I see.' 

Sesshomaru stood, and Kagome blinked at him as he began to make his way outside. 

'Hey, where are you going?'

He turned to face Inuyasha at the latter's shout. 'My questions have been answered, there is no reason for me to linger.'

'What do you mean?' she cried, and saw a flicker of impatience cross the taiyoukai's face.

'Do you truly fail to see?'

She nodded, and saw Inuyasha do the same. 

'After Sakura sealed me in the past,' Sesshomaru said, 'you two must have had the box made and then had me buried me in it so that I would be safe. No doubt Inuyasha remembered the family crest he saw just yesterday, and had it inscribed on the chest so that he would recognise it and open it when he encountered it in the future.'

'But…that still doesn't explain how I wasn't able to detect you for so long,' Kagome, said, ignoring everything else to focus on the one thing she _could_ understand. 

Sesshomaru did not sigh, but she could see that it was a near thing. Never before had she seen his impassive façade waver, and it made her want to giggle suddenly . 

'You buried me only yesterday—five hundred years in the past—which was why you did not detect me before this. I was not on the shrine before yesterday.'

'You were not here before yesterday, but you were here for five hundred years _after_ we buried you yesterday?' Inuyasha said, plainly having as much trouble with this as she was.

'Inuyasha, listen carefully, because I shall explain this only once.' There was irritation in the voice now, and Kagome gulped, her earlier amusement forgotten. 'If you were to go down the well right now and cut down the Goshinboku, it would vanish on this side as well.' He pinned them with a gaze, clearly willing them to understand. 'The tree would exist until the time you go down the well, but the moment you cut it down five hundred years in the past, it would be gone from _this_ time as well, as if it had never been.'

She nodded hesitantly, going over everything in her mind again and trying to fit the pieces together so that they made sense. 

'Keh. Whatever.' Inuyasha frowned pensively before asking, 'So what now?'

Sesshomaru said nothing, turning away from them, and he scrambled after his brother. 'Come on,' he said, pulling her up by the arm. 'He's gonna try going down the well.'

'How do you know?'

'Isn't it obvious? He doesn't belong here; he wants to go back.'

She followed him anxiously, wondering if the well would allow a taiyoukai through. Inuyasha could go back and forth easily, just like her, but _Sesshomaru_…

They went outside to see a brilliant bolt of light shining through the wooden slats that made up the walls of the well house, and they both ran the rest of the way. 

'What happened?' she cried as she rushed in to see that the light came from the well, and that Sesshomaru was standing before it, crimson eyes narrowed in anger as he strained against what seemed to be some invisible barrier.

'It seems,' he replied, 'that I cannot pass.'

--

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait between chapters, I kinda tangled myself up in the storyline and it took me a while to figure out how to proceed. 

Also, if anyone is still confused about Sesshomaru's explanation, think : the movie 'Frequency'. 

Thanks for reading, all comments and concrit are very welcome. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'_What_?'

Sesshomaru turned a red-eyed glare on him, and Inuyasha heard Kagome gulp behind him. He moved forward, frowning as he went to the well and peered down into its depths. He looked up at Sesshomaru again, who seemed to have gotten _angrier_, if it was at all possible.

'Well, it's letting _me_ through,' he said, throwing a leg over the lip of the well and sitting on the ledge. 'See?'

'I think—maybe the well thinks Sesshomaru should stay _here_,' Kagome added hesitantly, and he winced at the increased waves of fury that poured from his brother. 'If Inuyasha can get through but you can't—'

Inuyasha blinked as Sesshomaru made a quick gesture of dismissal, and then he was off the ledge and at his side in a flash. His brother was still faster than him, however, and had already unsheathed Bakusaiga.

'What're you doing?' Kagome asked, staring at the sword in horror.

'Dammit, isn't it obvious? He wants to blast the well down and see if he can open up a path to our world,' Inuyasha replied, grunting a little as he tried to wrestle the sword away from his still silent brother. 'Let go, you bastard,' he shouted finally, glaring at the youkai.

'You can't do that,' Kagome cried, moving forward until she stood protectively in front of the well, arms forming an ineffective shield. 'If you destroy the well neither Inuyasha nor I can get back! Naraku is still out there, remember?'

'You expect me to stay _here_?' Sesshomaru snarled, and Inuyasha saw her jump at his tone. 'In this world?'

'You have to,' she said softly, eyes glowing with determination. 'If the well has decided not to let you through, there's nothing you can do about it.'

Inuyasha staggered back at the sudden shove from his brother, and they both stared as Sesshomaru sheathed Bakusaiga again. He growled in frustrated rage, flexing his fingers as he glowered at the well. Inuyasha braced himself as his brother pinned them both with a glare, but found it unneccesary as Sesshomaru suddenly leaped into the sky, blowing a hole through the roof of the shrine in the process. Kagome screamed as bits of the roof rained down, and he pulled her down with him as he crouched protectively over her.

A moment later, when the debris seemed to have stopped falling, he drew away to look down into Kagome's stunned eyes. 'You alright?'

She nodded dazedly, and then looked up at the damage to her roof. 'But…where's he gone?'

Inuyasha shook his head as he looked up into the morning sky as well. 'Just be glad he's not _here_ in the mood he's in.' He heaved a sigh as he stood, helping her up as well. 'I'll go after him. You stay here.'

'Wait! What about—'

Ignoring her, he leaped up and out of the hole in the roof, as well.

--

Kagome fumed as she limped around the house, setting a late lunch for her grandfather and herself. The first thing she'd done after Inuyasha had left had been to hurry inside and see how her grandfather was; she had rushed into his room only to see him snoring gently as he took his usual midmorning nap.

Shaking her head, she had backed out of the room and slid the door shut behind her. But when she was in the corridor again, she found herself blank. Her mother would be home only at seven, Souta at five; there was nothing she could do about the roof herself, so what next?

Which was why she was in the kitchen now, putting a dish in the microwave and setting the timer. She wiped her hands on a rag and looked around at the spotless kitchen, and felt her spirits sag as she remembered the mess in the wellhouse. It would take a lot of money to fix the roof, she wondered if they could afford it.

Not for the first time, she questioned the wisdom of letting Sesshomaru stay in the house. Perhaps it was time she told to him to leave. She huffed a quiet laugh, _that_ was one conversation she could see going quite well.

She decided to sweep up the roof debris in the well house, it was the only thing she could do, so she would do it.

As she fetched a broom and a dustpan and began, her anger began to steadily climb. It was one thing when random, nameless youkai destroyed something in Sengoku Jidai, she was rarely part of the cleanup process there—usually they were called to hunt down said youkai and exterminate it, which they were quite good at, truth be told.

It was another thing entirely when youkai she knew—who were _guests_ in her home—decided to destroy it whenever they felt like it.

She attacked a large piece of wood, sweeping it into her dustpan with quick, furious strokes. The least Inuyasha could have done was to stay behind and help her with this mess that _his_ brother had caused, but _no_, he had to go off after that—

She clenched her teeth as her grip on the broom tightened. Inuyasha didn't know it yet, but he was in for the sitting of his _life_ when he got back.

--

'Dammit, show yourself, you bastard!'

Inuyasha cursed to himself as he leaped to the rooftop of another building, trying to scent the wind and so figure out where his brother had gone. He had been searching for Sesshomaru for nearly half the day, he seemed to have just missed his brother by minutes each time. His stomach gave a rumble, and he scowled down at the street before him. Somewhere, someone was frying chicken, the scent drifting upto him was maddening; breakfast had been a long time ago, and he had missed lunch as well.

Making sure the timing was just right, he leaped down onto the street and back onto the opposite rooftop, the still hot piece of chicken meat clutched in his hand. He knew Kagome wouldn't like it if she found out he had stolen, so he decided not to tell her.

Besides, it was hard work trying to find Sesshomaru.

It didn't help that Kagome's world was full of all kinds of scents, each warring with the others for dominance. There was only a whiff of his brother's trail on the wind, and the further he got away, the more difficult it would be to follow him.

Of course, his brother was faster than him—always had been—but he had usually been able to keep up with him because it had been so easy to track him. He missed with a fierce ache the cleaner, purer air of his time, and he wondered suddenly if that was how Sesshomaru felt, too.

Atleast _he_ had the option of going back. Sesshomaru was stuck here.

It was an uncomfortable feeling to have anything akin to pity or sympathy for his brother; youkai did not invite pity, if Sesshomaru were to know about it, he was sure to leave him gutted open on some rooftop.

He shook his head to clear away his distracting thoughts, and focused on his brother's scent again, closing his eyes to help him concentrate. He wouldn't have felt comfortable doing so back home, but in Kagome's world there seemed to be no youkai threat.

Which would be a problem for Sesshomaru, he was sure. His brother liked—hell, they _both_ liked—to let out their anger by destroying things, preferably living youkai prey. There was an acute shortage of that here, so where would Sesshomaru go?

_There_.

He opened his eyes and sniffed in that direction, and nodded to himself. Yes, Sesshomaru was there. And also—

His eyes widened, and he took off again, running faster than he had before, hoping he could catch up.

--

Five hundred years.

He had lost five hundred years of his life.

He could appreciate the irony in the situation. Inuyasha had been sealed for fifty years by a miko he had loved, while he himself had been sealed for five hundred years by another.

It seemed that Inuyoukai, as a rule, had bad luck with miko.

He should have known not to associate with the child, and yet…she had reminded him of so much of—

He cut off the thought with a snarl, leaping to a rooftop further up. His emotions were roiling through him, and for the first time in a long time, he felt _agigated_, and on edge. His claws lengthened, the desire to _kill_ was ripping through him.

Something had to be done.

He had not sensed any other youkai here, which made things difficult. He had been searching for a sign of them all day, for a hint, a scent—_something_—but he had found absolutely nothing. He did not like the idea that he was the very last youkai in this world, but it seemed more and more likely that this was the case.

He looked out into the night, at the lights that were slowly flickering to life in the large dwellings around him. He stood on the highest point he could find in this village of humans, but still it was not high enough to escape the smells of the place. The miko's world was utterly foreign to him, and he longed to go back to his own time, but apparently it was _forbidden_.

Anger blazed through him again, and he clenched a fist tightly.

He could always spar with Inuyasha, but in this mood he might well do the hanyou some harm, and he couldn't allow that, not when Naraku still lived in his own time.

A scent came to him on the breeze, and his fangs lengthened as he smiled.

_Perfect_.

--

'Sesshomaru! Wha—'

He broke off as he stared at the carnage around him. Already three wolves lay bloodied on the ground, their bodies ripped in half—_Energy Whip_, he realised—while the others cowered in a corner of their cage, whimpering and snarling.

Inuyasha shook his head. He had hoped he could get here in time to avoid this, but evidently he was too late. Well, better wolves than _humans_, he thought, as he stepped closer to his brother.

'Run!' Sesshomaru cried, as he raised his hand and cracked the Energy Whip at the wolf closest to him. 'Why won't you _run_, useless creature?'

The whimpering was getting on his nerves, and the blood was beginning to turn his stomach—wolves were kin to dogs, he remembered—but Sesshomaru seemed unaware of it, still cracking his whip like he was possessed. It was the first time he had seen such naked emotion on that face, and it made him shudder.

With a sigh, he made his way to the opposite side of the cage, where the wolves huddled and whined. Kagome would be _beyond_ angry when she found out, but then she wasn't here to see the look in Sesshomaru's eyes.

The wolves tried to move away from him, obviously scenting that he was akin to the youkai currently terrorising them, and he took the opportunity to slash through the metal bars that kept them prisoner. He moved out of their way, and looked up to see that Sesshomaru had stopped, and was staring at him. He ducked his head, not wanting his brother to see the pity in his eyes, and snarled at the wolves when it seemed that they had frozen in their terror.

One of them was brave enough to make its way outside, and soon the whole pack was outside, all twelve of them running among the aisles that lay between each cage of animals. He remembered Kagome bringing him here once, she had called it a 'zoo', but it had turned his stomach to see all the animals being kept behind bars, and he had told her as such. She had replied that it was for their protection, and that he was _obviously_ missing the point.

There was a movement before him, and he looked up to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. His brother looked down at him for a long moment, almost as if he was seeing him for the first time, and then he nodded once, taking off into the night after the wolves.

The scent of his brother's poison hit the air, and he gagged a little. He moved away from the destroyed cage and the smell of the dead wolves, and tried to think. He vaguely remembered Kagome telling him how this place worked, she had said something about guards…

He stiffened as he remembered that, and jumped to the top of the cage to look around fearfully. Sesshomaru wouldn't think much of killing a human guard if he had come upon one, and in turn, Kagome wouldn't think much of purifying him, if that had been the case. He moved from the top of one cage to another, hoping against hope…

He heaved a sigh of relief when he found the guard in a little room off to one side. The man was snoring at his seat, so evidently Sesshomaru had decided that he could remain inside; his brother had used his poison to melt the lock on the door. Inuyasha smirked to himself. Served the idiot right, for falling asleep on duty.

He peered a little closer into the room, intrigued by what he saw. There were many of those…boxes…like the one that Kagome had in her house, and they were all showing various views of the zoo. He jumped back in alarm when Sesshomaru suddenly appeared on one of them, easily ripping apart a wolf with his claws.

If he remembered right, that brat Souta had told him that the humans could watch those things at _any _time, so there was still a chance that Sesshomaru—and even _he_—would be seen tomorrow. He had to do something about this.

With a sigh, he rushed at the door, breaking it completely open. The man inside woke up with a shout, but before he could do much, he was behind him with an arm around his neck. He took care not to use all of his strength, and after a struggle, the man went limp in his grip. He hauled him outside, placing him up on top of the nearest cage. Next, he unsheathed Tessaiga, and then—

'_Kaze no Kizu_!'

He grinned in triumph once the dust had settled. The entire room was gone, there was no way the humans would find anything on either of them now. Very skillfull, he congratulated himself, as he sheathed the sword and looked around at the surroundings: nothing but the room itself had been destroyed.

It was then that Sesshomaru returned, looking much calmer and more like his usual self again. He surveyed the remains of the guard's room with disinterest, and then coolly took off into the night again.

Inuyasha stared after his brother's departing back incredulously before shaking his head.

'Keh. Ungrateful bastard.'

--

'Inuyasha! You gave me such a fright!'

Kagome jumped up from her chair, still clutching at her heart in fear.

'Where have you been all this time? Did you find Sesshomaru? _Tell_ me he didn't do anything stupid.'

He looked at her defiantly, and her anxiety went up a notch as she groaned. 'He _did_, didn't he?'

'We'll talk about it in the morning, wench.'

He said nothing more, jumping off her window ledge and into the boughs of the Goshinboku outside, and she snarled frustratedly. She pointedly slammed the window shut, drawing the curtains closed with a huff. _She_ was the one who had had to explain to her grandfather over lunch that the hole in the roof was just an accident and that Sesshomaru didn't need to be exorcised, _she_ was the one who had had to repeat the story to her mother, and then see her strained smile as she had fretted silently about where she would get the money to rebuild it.

She angrily pulled the covers off her bed, deciding that she couldn't study in this mood. Besides, she doubted she'd be going to school the next day with all this going on at home, anyway. Which was another thing she could blame on Inuyasha and his brother.

If she ever saw another inuyoukai, she would purify it first and ask questions later.

With that last mutinous thought, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next day, she kept the window firmly closed, and went down to breakfast still in a bad mood. Her temper was not improved when she caught the headlines of the daily newspaper: _INVESTIGATION ON AS WOLVES FOUND KILLED IN ZOO_.

She spread the paper open with rising alarm, and by the time she had read the article to its last word, her hands were in fists and her teeth were gritted. Souta and her mother sprang back as she jumped from the table, the newspaper a wadded bundle in her fist.

She went to the yard and slid the door open, staring up into the sky.

'Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! I have to speak to you! _Now_!'

Inuyasha came in ten minutes, but Sesshomaru made her wait for nearly fifteen more before he made an appearance. She knew he was making a point, and that she shouldn't let it upset her, but when he finally appeared, she had reached her breaking point.

'What is this?' she hissed, waving the newspaper under his nose.

He raised an eyebrow back at her, apparently unwilling to deign to answer her. It only made her angrier.

'You went out and killed all those wolves in the zoo last night, didn't you? And you helped him, I'm sure,' she snapped, glaring at Inuyasha, who winced. 'Admit it!'

'Look, Kagome—'

'How _could_ you, Inuyasha? They were helpless animals, they had no chance against you both…why did you do it?' she turned on Sesshomaru now, glaring at him. His continued silence made her reckless in her anger, and she stepped forward to prod him in the chest. 'Answer me!'

His hand was on her wrist faster than she could blink, and she cried out in alarm at the pain. 'Would you rather I had killed some _humans_ for sport?' he snarled at her, and behind her, she heard Inuyasha draw Tessaiga.

'Let her go, Sesshomaru. I'm warning you!'

He did so with a jerk, and she stumbled back into Inuyasha's chest. 'If you wish to stop me, miko, find a way to send me home, if you _can_,' Sesshomaru sneered, and she blinked up at him. 'Until then, do not come in my way.'

Then he was gone again.

'He's serious, isn't he?' she asked, beginning to tremble. Inuyasha dropped a hand to her shoulder and turned her around to face him. 'Are you alright?' he asked worriedly.

'We _have_ to find a way to send him home, Inuyasha,' she said softly in reply, and he nodded.

--

_Damn_ that miko.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he stared out into the sky. The child had dared to rebuke _him_ for his behaviour, when it was because of her brat that he was even in this predicament. If she had kept a tighter rein on her daughter, none of this would have happened, but she was as lax a mother as she was a miko.

He couldn't stay here, he thought for the hundredth time. There was nothing familiar to him here, everything he had ever known was gone. Granted, he was youkai, and the effects of the passage of time was not unfamiliar to him, but in every other instance he had been a _part_ of those changes even as he had been above them—_this_ time he had simply woken up to find the world had changed around him.

He had spent the day searching for signs of other youkai, he refused to believe that he was the last; then it would be truly unbearable if he were to find himself stuck here. There _had_ to be other youkai here somewhere, perhaps they had hidden themselves among the humans, for some reason?

He frowned as he looked down at the scene before him. Even the trees were different, he mused unhappily. And the village…it turned his stomach, this panoply of scents and the cacophony of sounds that made up this strange dwelling place of humans.

No matter how high he went, it seemed he could not quite leave it behind, the smells and the sounds of this village coated him like a thick, clinging layer. He closed his eyes in disgust as the faint sound of a scream reached his ears. A human female, if his senses did not lie. A weak scent rose to his nose; blood had been spilt.

Ordinarily, he would not involve himself in the petty squabbles of humans, but the words of Inuyasha's miko were still ringing in his ear. So she didn't want him to hunt _wolves_, did she?

He would find the owner of that voice—more specifically, he would find those who hunted the owner of that voice, and then…

He would have some sport and slake his bloodlust, all at the same time.

With a fanged grin he leaped into the night.

--

She hurried down the street, glancing quickly behind her as she walked. Normally she would not walk down the street alone, it seemed full of shady corners that invited all sorts of morbid thoughts of thugs lying in wait, but she had had no choice.

She normally walked home with her colleague Kaho-chan, but her friend had unexpectedly fallen sick at work and had gone home early. Which left _her_ all alone. It was a quiet neighbourhood, with large, expensive houses lining the street, which also meant that there were very few passersby on the road.

She heard a motorbike start behind her,and moved to one side of the road so that it might pass her. The engine idled for a moment, however, and she glanced back to see the two figures on it adjusting their helmets.

Dread climbed in her, and she quickened her pace. Her home was only a two minutes walk away, and she didn't care if she was being paranoid, but if that bike followed her she was going to run screaming all the way. Surely her father would still be awake and waiting for her.

She was nearly trotting now, but suddenly the motorcycle roared behind her, and the next thing she knew, she had been knocked to the ground.

As she blinked and shook her head, trying dazedly to get up, the helmeted man sitting behind the driver got off the bike and slapped her across the face. She let out a cry, but it was choked off when he produced a knife. He brandished it at her and tried to tug her purse from her, but the slap had dazed her and she clutched it tighter instead of letting it go.

'Let go, you bitch!'

He delivered another slap, trying to use the knife to cut the strap free, but in her confusion she had thought he was going to attack her, and had thrown up her arms. The knife left a long, deep gash in her felsh, and she cried out anew.

'Forget it, let's just go!'

Her assailant dealt her another ringing blow, and she fell back to the hard ground as she heard their footsteps pound away and the motorbike start again. She lay there, shivering and clutching at her bleeding arm, wondering how she was going to get home, when the air around her abruptly _changed_.

Sudden winds lashed her hair about her face, a deep voice boomed, and she heard the two thugs crying out in distress and fear. There was a thud, as if the motorbike had fallen to the ground, as if it had struck some immovable object and just _stopped_. The scent of blood hit her nose, and she choked down the rising bile in her throat. Whatever was happening, she had to get out of here.

She struggled to her feet, holding the torn edges of her arm with her other hand. Her vision was fading—too much blood loss, she realised—the wound had been deeper than she thought—and as she tried to take a few steps in the direction of her home, she saw what it was that had terrorised the two thugs so.

A figure in white, impossibly tall, with long, flowing hair—what looked like _claws_ ripped through the chest of one of the men, but that couldn't be, she was mistaken, it was just the blood loss, no human being had _claws_—

She was crying now as she limped a few more steps, trying to get away from the strange figure who had just killed one of the thieves and was even now disembowelling the other. She tripped, her feet having become clumsy, and a moment later, she looked up, sensing movement above her.

'Please…'

Her head was swimming and her vision was fast fading, the second fall had taken a lot out of her—but she could've _sworn_ the figure looked inhuman, and that his lips formed a word—

Golden yellow eyes were the last thing she saw.

* * *

A/N: I am in no way trying to suggest that cruelty to animals is acceptable, but you must remember that Sesshomaru is _youkai_, with a not too finely developed sense of empathy and compassion.

Secondly, it is entirely possible for a person to be robbed in the manner I have described—I speak from personal experience, though I was not attacked, thankfully—and again, I am in no way trying to suggest that crime is rampant in Japan.

Thank you very much for reading, all comment and concrit is very welcome. :)


End file.
